planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelius (CE)
Milo is an evolved Chimpanzee and the youngest son of Caesar, and his wife Cornelia, as well as the younger brother of the couple's eldest son, Blue Eyes. Through his father, Milo is the youngest grandson of the late Bright Eyes, and the late Alpha, as well as the youngest adoptive grandson of the late Will Rodman, and the late Caroline Aranha, and the youngest adoptive great-grandson of the late Charles Rodman. He will be second-in-line to inherit the colony after his brother, Blue Eyes. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born before the rediscovery of humans, Milo was born the second child and youngest son of ape king, Caesar and his queen Cornelia. Through his parents, he is the younger brother of the couple's heir and eldest son, Blue Eyes. When Caesar rescues a group of humans consisting of Malcolm, his wife Ellie, his son Alexander and Carver, Milo along with his brother meets humans for the first time. Curious, Milo climbs out of Blue Eyes' arms and scurries over to Ellie and Alexander to investigate them further and to play with them much to the nervousness of his older brother and the amusement of Alexander and Ellie who take his curiousness and playfulness in stride. More to come… Personality As an infant, Milo is closely watched by his family, especially his protective older brother, Blue Eyes. Despite his protective family, this doesn't stop Milo from exploring and being curious. When his father rescues Malcolm, his family and Carver from an explosion, Milo and Blue Eyes are present when Caesar along with their honorary uncles, Maurice and Rocket meet up with the humans. Milo becomes curious and wanders over to Ellie and Alexander and investigates them for himself but finds something more interesting; the humans' box of supplies. Milo is almost injured but is rescued from the incident by Blue Eyes who attacks Carver for wanting to harm Milo, his little brother. Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence:' As the second grandson of the late test Chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, Milo is the second generation to be born with advanced intelligence, the first being his father, Caesar. Because both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 drug earlier in life, Milo has a higher intelligence then both his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the second son of two altered Chimpanzees, Milo was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Milo's father. As Caesar was present at his birth, Milo has a very close connection to his father. When Caesar summons Blue Eyes over after Milo's birth, he meets both his father and big brother for the first time. The evening Caesar realizes Cornelia is sick, Milo is present and is asleep in his mother's arms. Caesar strokes his head as his parents talk. When Caesar takes Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket with him when he meets up with Malcolm and his team, Milo goes with him and rides with Blue Eyes. Caesar watches as his son investigates the humans and doesn't seem to mind that he is merely being curious. After Carver threatens Milo, Caesar and Blue Eyes attack the human as punishment, Caesar picks up Milo and holds him in a protective grip while ordering the humans to leave the ape territory. When Cornelia's health takes a downward spiral, Milo sleeps in Blue Eyes' arms while Caesar sits, devastated that they're going to lose her until Ellie gives her antibotics to help her. Later, when Cornelia is well enough, she and Milo join the celebrations much to the surprise of Caesar and Blue Eyes. After Caesar is shot and presumably killed by Koba who has framed the humans, Milo and Cornelia are sent to the safety of the forest. When Caesar is found by Ellie, Malcolm and Alexander in the forest, clinging to life, he asks about the whereabouts of his family. Ellie sadly tells him she doesn't know. Later after being reunited with Blue Eyes, Caesar asks about his mother and brother and Blue Eyes tells him they're safe for the time being. Two days later, Blue Eyes returns to the Rodman House with Rocket and Maurice in tow, he reports that Koba is about to move the females and the young from their place in the woods. Caesar, now sensing that his wife and youngest son are now in danger, tells the group they need to move is they want to ensure Milo and Cornelia's safety. After Caesar defeats and kills Koba, Milo and Cornelia are reunited with Caesar and Blue Eyes. Cornelia Cornelia is Milo's mother. Being the first ape that Milo interacts with after he is born, Milo is very close to his mother and she is very protective over him. After meeting his father and brother for the first time, Milo bonds with them and Cornelia. When Caesar discovers that Cornelia is sick, Milo is asleep in her arms. After Cornelia recovers from her sickness, Milo is with her as they are greeted by an estatic Blue Eyes and Caesar who are glad that Cornelia is well. Milo then witnesses his father being shot by a well hidden Koba and is sent by the bonobo into hiding with his mother. When Blue Eyes reveals to his father that he heard Koba is about to pull the females and young out of hiding, Milo's life as well as Cornelia's is immediately put into jeopardy. After Caesar has defeated Koba, Milo and his mother are reunited with Caesar and Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Milo's older brother. After being summoned over by Caesar after the birth, Blue Eyes meets his little brother for the first time. As time goes on, Milo and Blue Eyes come to share a very close bond. When Caesar takes the boys out with him and Maurice and Rocket to meet up with Malcolm and his team. Milo climbs out of his brother's arms and over to Ellie, appearing at her shoulder. Blue Eyes scrambles after him but stops and watches nervously. The friendly moment turns ugly when Carver goes to attack Milo who has found himself a new toy; his concealed gun. This causes Blue Eyes to jump into action to save him only for an angry Caesar to protect them both from Carver. The brothers are together when Ellie and Malcolm enter the family home to apologize for Carver's earlier behaviour when they see that Cornelia is sick. When Koba confronts Caesar in the dam control room, Milo and Blue Eyes (who is present) are threatened by the bonobo who berates Caesar when he claims that Caesar loves the humans more than his apes and his own sons. This prompts Caesar to fly into a fury and to attack the bonobo for his insolence. A few days later, at a celebration held in the village, Milo emerges with a now healthy Cornelia much to the surprise of Blue Eyes and Caesar. Blue Eyes embraces his mother and Milo and holds them when Caesar is shot and falls from the ledge they are standing on, presumably to his death. Milo is mentioned by Blue Eyes during his talk with Caesar at the Rodman House when he asks about their whereabouts. Blue Eyes tells him Milo and Cornelia are fine for the time being. A couple of days later, Blue Eyes returns to the house with Rocket and Maurice and tells Caesar that Milo and Cornelia are now in danger as Koba is going to move them from their hiding spot in the forest. After Caesar's defeat of Koba, Milo and Cornelia reunited with Blue Eyes. Ellie Ellie is Milo's human friend. When Caesar takes Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket to his meeting with Malcolm at the dam, Milo accompanies them and rides with his brother. Upon seeing Ellie and Alexander, Milo climbs out of Blue Eyes' arms and wanders over to Ellie who is inspecting Carver for a suspected broken leg. Milo climbs up her back and appears at her shoulder. Ellie giggles as Milo investigates her before climbing out of Ellie's grasp and over to the other humans. Alexander Alexander is Milo's human friend. When Alexander is helping his step-mother check Carver over for a suspected broken leg, Milo appears at Ellie's shoulder. Alexander, curious, takes Milo from Ellie and holds him as Milo investigates her. Alexander then gives Milo back to Ellie who struggles to hold onto him. Milo when climbs out of Ellie's grasp and investigates Alexander's feet before going over to the other humans. Notes *Like his parents, but unlike his older brother, Milo has green eyes. Trivia * Mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis and director Matt Reeves. * The baby is mentioned again by Andy Serkis during an interview at CinemaCon. One of the scenes shown at the Fox screening was the festivities involving Cornelia, seen wearing a crown of flowers, having just given birth to this child. * There is speculation from one entertainment site that this infant's name could be Cornelius. Another site has suggested the name Milo and that the baby could be considered the equivalent to Roddy McDowall's Caesar when he was born as Milo in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. *Confirmed by Andy Serkis in an interview with USA Today that the baby is a boy. *Andy Serkis has announced that the baby's name is "Milo". *In the over-all Planet of the Apes franchise, Milo's birth is the third. The first was Milo (later known as Caesar) in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. The second being Milo's father, Caesar who was born offscreen in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * His name is a reference to Dr. Milo from Escape from the Planet of the Apes, and Cornelius and Zira's son Milo, later renamed Caesar, from the same film. Image Gallery Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Milo in the protective arms of his father. Infant's birth 2.png|Milo with his mother, after his birth. Infant's birth 3.png Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|Celebrating Milo's birth, in his mother's arms surrounded by his father and brother. 140009969377dea-big-1.jpg|Milo is watched by his brother and his mother. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|Milo with his father and brother and honorary uncles Maurice and Rocket on horseback. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Milo sleeps in the safety of his mother's arms while his father watches over them. Caesar, River & Infant.png|Milo rides with his brother during their meeting with Malcolm. Caesar's youngest son investigates Ellie.jpg|Investigating Ellie. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png|Milo climbs out of Ellie's arms and towards the supply case. Infant wanders.png|Scurries over to Supply box. Infant in supply box.png|In the Supply Box. River protects Infant.png|Blue Eyes rushes to his brother's aid as Carver is about to attack Milo. Caesar shows River his brother.png|After Milo's birth and meeting his father and big brother for the first time. Caesar, River, Cornelia & Infant.png|Milo with his father, mother and elder brother. Caesar, Rocket, Blue-Eyes, & Infant with Ill Cornelia.png|Milo with his brother watching over their ill mother. Caesar's infant.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs